Utega
One of the "Deposed Gods" in the myth, the ruler of Outworld Giants. Proud, sinister, this master of wind element also created giant armor as strong as the Absolute Barrier. She led the giants in multiple wars against the gods of Erin. At the end of War Against the Deposed, she was defeated and sealed by the White God. The weakening of the seal allowed her to be awaken in modern times, where she was once again defeated by Aisha and the four Grand Spirits. In the battle she lost loads of Soul Essence and her body was reduced to the size of a normal human. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Deposed God Event Attribute of Title * Title name: Outerspace Overlord * Title Attribute: Increase crit rate of the party by 15% Resonance Story The Abandoned Deposed God Utega was the Deposed God of Wind, but she lost to the White God in the great war along with the other Deposed Gods, and was sealed up. After many years, Utega was finally reawakened, but she had lost her former status and power. Even the body that she was once so proud of had turned into a weak and feeble one like that of humans. She had to regain her power and obtain information about the new world - there was a lot to do. The Weakling's Scheme One hundred years after the great war, Utega finally woke up once more. She was unsure about the world's current situation and had lost most of her power. Just as Utega was contemplating what to do next, a party of explorers entered her ruins. Waking up in the ruins, Utega was immediately aware of her situation. She could feel that her power was gone, and her majestic, divine clothing that used to inspire fear were in complete tatters. All that was left was the weak body of a human. A long time had also passed, so long in fact that a new civilization had flourished since the time of that great war. She could hear the voice of humans talking to one another from outside the ruins, it was a group of treasure hunters. Before, Utega would just use her great power to crush all, but now, all she had were her wisdom and the schemes that she could think up. The party came over near Utega, the person at the front of the group just saw her sitting on the floor. "Finally I've found some other people. Please help me! I'm an adventurer just like you, it's just that this place was more dangerous than I expected, as you can see. I was hit." Utega pretended that her leg was injured, the adventurers saw this injured beautiful woman who was unable to move, and despite their suspicions, they still decided to help her out. After the adventurers carefully extracted Utega from the ruins, she told them that there were just some giant Wind Soul Essence skeletons inside. Except for that, there was nothing useful in the ruins. Over the next few days, Utega kept up pretending that she could not walk properly. She slowly gained their trust and began talking with them. From talking with them, Utega learned a lot about this age that she was now in. Once she was sure that she gained their trust, during lunchtime one day she put sleeping potion in everyone's lunch. "Thank you for taking care of me recently, but I never said that I was your friend. I'll look after these equipment and money for you." After a short while, Utega left the ruins. She had taken all of the adventurers' money and learned some info of her nemesis, the White God, from their memories. Category:Characters